Love of My Life
by kittyCatty256
Summary: "Adrien is with me, and that's all I need right now." My third story on here! Everyone was so hateful on all my other ones, so I did what you wanted. I wrote an Adrienette one-shot. Are you all happy? In which a confession and kissing happens.


Look, my third story on here! I've learned this fandom is very hateful, but I guess it's okay. ;-; I won't let it bring me down. But since you guys all hated My Not-So-Secret Stalker, I guess I'll write a story that's what you guys want.

* * *

Marinette's POV

I am in Heaven. That's the only analogy I can make to how it feels to be kissing Adrien Agreste.

Everything is finally coming true. I'd confessed to Adrien, and he accepted. Chloe won't be able to steal him from me anymore! We would begin to date, and then we'd be highschool sweethearts. We'd get engaged and married, ending up with three kids total - a boy and girl, who'd be twins, and then another boy as the youngest of the three - as well as a guinea pig, and maybe even a cat or a dog. Adrien would be a physics professor like I'd overheard him whispering to Nino about wanting to be, and I'd become a fashion designer under Gabriel Agreste, someday maybe even taking over the company! We'd live out our days happily and Chat Noir could even be my maid of honor at the wedding, if a guy is allowed to play that part.

I pull back from kissing him, smiling widely at the blond model. "You're beautiful." I whisper, staring up into his emerald eyes.

"Aren't I?" He whispers back with a teasing grin, and I roll my eyes before kissing him again.

This one is more desperate than our first, and I come up gasping for air after. "Will your father disapprove of this?"

Adrien shakes his head with a laugh. "No worries, Marinette, he's not even home right now, and won't be for a while."

I still am breathless as I ask, "So this is okay?"

"It's more than okay."

The tiniest shriek escapes my lips as he grabs me, lifting me up into the air. He spins around and I smile down at him, excitement coursing through my veins. This moment is perfect. I don't want it to ever end. If I died right now, I'd be happy with the life I lived.

As he sets me down, I plant another kiss on his cheek, and he tilts his head as he asks, "Why the sudden rush of affection?"

"I could ask you the same thing." I bury my head in his shirt and pull him closer. " _I_ am making up for lost time."

"Then I am too."

He tilts my chin up and kisses me again, sending chills down my spine. "I can't believe this is real," I admit, my voice barely even a whisper.

"That's okay." He runs a hand through my hair.

"It's just feels too good to be true."

"That's okay."

I lean back, meeting his eyes. "Am I silly for thinking that?"

He shakes his head with a chuckle. "What did I _just_ say, Marinette? No, you aren't silly."

"Kiss me again, please." I'm desperate to know that this is really what's happening, to have some sort of proof.

And he does. He kisses me again and again, and each time feels more heavennly than the last. I cling onto his shirt, desperate to live in this moment forever and foerver. I can't imagine ever leaving this moment. I never want to leave.

"Adrien," I gasp through the torrent of kisses, "are." Kiss. "We." Kiss. "Going." Kiss. "Too." Kiss. "Fast?" I pull away at the end, ducking my head down.

He tilts my chin up again, grinning at me. "Are we? It's just kissing."

That's enough for me.

"Adrien..." I whisper after a few more minutes, pulling away again, "I have to go..."

"Go?" He asks, planting another kiss on my forehead. "No, stay."

"I can't-" He kisses me on the lips, but I lightly push him back, shaking my head. "My parents are going to wonder where I am. Alya too. I have stuff I need to do. Homework-"

"Not important." His grip on my arms tighten. "Stay here with me."

"But-"

"No but's." I can't resist his pout and puppy eyes.

He kisses my forehead yet again, and that is the last straw to crush my resolve. "Okay."

He looks so happy, I can't help but feel giddy. "Yay," He whispers the word, so quiet I can barely hear it.

"I love you." I don't know wheret the words come from, but they spill from my lips.

"Do you?" Adrien sounds a bit disbelieving. I nod dumbly, afraid he'll think I'm stupid, but he just says right back, "You're really cute when you get flustered."

Which, of course, makes my face flush bright red. He chuckles, rubbing a thumb over my cheek before kissing me again. I shut my eyes for a moment, before opening him and kissing him all the more passionately.

"I love you." I say again, much more confident this time as I meet his gaze. "I've loved you for a long time now, and I think I always will."

"Are you okay?" He asks, seeming a bit concerned by the same confession being given, yet even more furious.

"Yes! Yes, I've kept it in for so long and you have to know. You have to know because I can't keep it in for any longer." I shock even myself with the confidence and firmness in my voice. "When I first met you, I thought you were just like Chloe, but I was so wrong-"

"Mari, you don't have to continue-" He tries to stop me, but I put a finger to his lips, shushing him.

"No, I do. I hated you, I thought you were a jerk, but I was wrong. You're handsome, lovely, sweet, kind, amazing, special, beautiful, smart, clever, witty, funny-" I would keep rambling if I could, but Adrien bypasses my hand and kisses me, effectively shutting me up.

I melt into it, clinging even more desperately to him in his hug. I can't imagine ever feeling bad ever again. I'm on top of the world and no one can bring me down-

Till suddenly pain rushes through my back and I scream into Adrien's mouth, thrashing away from him. He stares at me, wide-eyed, as I shriek, trying to reach backwards to find out where the pain comes from. I can't grab whatever it is potruding from by back though, instead just coming away with blood all over my hands. What just happened?

Tears streak down my face as I continue to give a wordless scream of pain, but Adrien slaps a hand over my mouth. "Sh, sh, it's okay." He says it comfortingly, thumbing the tears off my cheeks despite me shaking my head frantically. "Sh, be quiet, it's okay. It's okay, this has to happen."

I manage to jerk away from his hand covering my mouth. "Why am I bleeding?" I choke out, feeling like I'll collapse if Adrien wasn't supporting me. "Adrien, what happened?" My voice shakes.

He stares at me for a moment, frowning, and then rips something from my back, earning another scream from me. "I stabbed you," is his simple response, and then I see the knife he dangles in his hand, coated in my blood.

"Why?" I want to sob as he let's me sink down to the ground. "Why would you do that?"

"Because," He quirks his head, "you need to be out of the picture. I don't want you around anymore."

I gasp, trying to reach for the stab wound, but he just grins at me. "Why?"

"Well, it's not really that I don't want you around. Lila doesn't." I cringe at the words, only to shriek again when the action further agitates her wound. "She doesn't like your stalker habits. She talked some with Sabrina, and, well...you can see why my girlfriend would be upset about that."

"Girlfriend?" I choke the word out, the world beginning to spin.

"Girlfriend." A new voice reaffirms, and though I can't really make out who it is with my sight, I recognize the voice. It's Lila. "Of course those habits make Adrien uncomfortable as well, but he would have just ignored it in favor of distancing himself. I didn't like that though. I don't want your grubby little hands anywhere near my boyfriend."

She crouches down in front of me, smirking as I start to go numb, and I manage to ask one thing. "Why would you let me feel like I was in Heaven, just to tear it away?"

"It was the only way to make sure you came."

"Did you ever love me?" I try to look up at Adrien. Why tell me all this now, as they kill me?

"I love...loved Ladybug. Not you. Maybe without her, things would have been different. But as it is, she isn't into me, and Lila is sweet. I'm giving her a chance." He pauses, and I can hear the frown in his voice as he asks, "You understand, don't you?"

I shake my head furiously, not caring that it hurts. "Can you pretend?"

He doesn't seem to be prepared for that. "What?"

"Can you pretend to love me? If you're going to kill me, can I at least die in your arms? If our friendship ever meant anything at all, then please, do this for me."

He kneels down beside me, and I can feel his arms wrap around me. "I love you, Marinette. I'm right here."

Adrien is with me, and that's all I need right now.

* * *

LOL. You didn't ACTUALLY think I'd write a story that was Marinette x Adrien, did you? Ha. :p Hope you liked that. Four words for all of you: Marinette deserves this too.

Hugs and kisses, xoxoxo! See you soon!


End file.
